I'll Never Give in to You
by Lily-Evans-Personified
Summary: ."Oh, please Potter. Don't flatter yourself. The day I start spying on you in the shower is the day Snape and I announce our engagment." LJ Please R
1. Dreams, spells and opportunities

"**I'll never give in to you" – A Lily and James story**

_A/N – This is my second fan-fic, so please be nice and R&R_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Methinks as thou art scrolling,**_

_**It will be obvious to thee,**_

_**That 'Harry Potter' etc. belongs to J.K Rowling,**_

_**And most definitely not to me.**_

Chapter 1 – Dreams, spells and opportunities

She was having that dream again. Deep in slumber, Lily Evans was flying, on what looked like a giant eagle, through the sky. The eagle swooped high up into the clouds, and the dirty city of London that Lily knew so well was now no more than a speck on the landscape. The eagle was flying low on the blanket of clouds and Lily put out her hand and touched it. The clouds melted under her fingertips. Lily and the eagle flew down through the cloudblanket and were suddenly flying behind ... huh? A Ford Anglia? ... Flying? Lily shook her head and was relieved to see that it had disappeared through the clouds.

She looked down and saw a long scarlet snake slithering across the landscape. The eagle seemed to be following the snake, turning when it turned and speeding up when it started to go faster. Then, almost instantly, the snake was gone and they were gliding over thick forest. By this time, the sun was beginning to set, casting beautiful sparkling lights of gold, pink, yellow, red silver and orange over the surface of the lake that they were now flying over. Lily waved at her reflection in the water, but instead of waving back at her, it poked out its tongue. Lily laughed back at it. And then she saw it. The castle that felt very special to her. Lily felt like she was returning home, to a place where she really belonged...

"Lily!" Screeched her sister Petunia, "Get up now!"

"I'm coming." Muttered Lily crossly. She enjoyed having that dream.

Lily got up, pulled on her moss green velveteen dressing gown and crossed off another day on the calendar by her desk that was counting down to her birthday.

"Morning, little one!" Said her father cheerily as she walked down the stairs into the dining room. Lily glared at him. He knew that she hated him calling her that. Her father chuckled and rolled his eyes. Lily rolled her eyes back at him.

"Morning sweetheart!" Chirped her mother. "Now, I was thinking, why don't we go to London this weekend to get your school supplies for this year!"

"Ok!" Said Lily, pretending to be exited. Inwardly she groaned. Lily wasn't looking forward to going to highschool, as she would be going to Pritchard Girl's Grammar School, (the sister school of Smeltings), where Petunia was currently a student. Petunia was three years older than she was. Lily shuddered, remembering what it was like to be at the same Primary school as Petunia.

Lily sat down next to her mother at the dining table, where a plate of breakfast and a cup of tea were already sitting in front of her, waiting to be consumed. "I had that dream again last night," She told her mother.

"The one where you're swimming, deep underwater, in a lake with ugly Merpeople and a giant squid?"

"No. The one when I'm flying on the back of an eagle, over a forest and a lake to a huge castle."

"Oh yes, I remember that one," Said her father, sitting down at the table next to Petunia, who was sitting on the opposite side of the table, smirking at Lily, "You had that dream last week, didn't you."

"Yes," replied Lily with a mouthful of toast and lime marmalade. ("Don't speak with your mouth full Lily." Snapped her mother automatically.) She swallowed. "But this time it had a flying car in it. A Ford Anglia, actually."

"Cars. Can't. fFly." Spat Petunia from across the table.

"I know. It was only a dream." Said Lily, rolling her eyes.

Petunia gave her a look of utter loathing and went to get a glass of orange juice from the kitchen.

"You better watch out when you go to Pritchard's, Lily. If you tell anyone about these stupid dreams of yours, they're going to discover what I've known all along. That you're a total FRE-,"

"EEK!" Petunia screamed as an owl soared through the window. She dropped her glass of orange juice onto the hardwood floor, which shattered and created a large orange stain on the beige rug. Petunia bolted from the room. Petunia HATED birds.

Lily smirked at her retreating back. _Serves her right for calling me a freak._ She thought._ She'd get in trouble for ruining the rug, (_which her parents were now gazing sadly at),_ too._

Lily stared at the orange stain that had formed on the rug, and suddenly, it vanished. Lily was so surprised that she hadn't even noticed that the owl had dropped a letter onto the table in front of her.

"Has it gone?" Whispered Petunia as she reemerged.

"Yes Pet." Said Mrs. Evans, "Would you go and get the dustpan and brush to clean up the mess please?"

Lily looked at the glass now. The pieces had begun to spin in a circle, not unlike a miniature cyclone. The glass was now slowly piecing itself back together. By the time Petunia came back into the dining room to clean it up, there was only one piece missing from the glass. The last piece settled into place and Petunia looked strait at Lily, her eyes narrowed.

"You did this, didn't you!" She screamed. Petunia hesitantly bent down to pick up the glass, and examined it closely. She then set it down on the table. All eyes were fixed on Lily.

"So ... maybe I'm a little different than the rest of you..." She said cautiously, looking up at her family.

"There isn't even a crack!" Said Mr. Evans in wonderment as he too, studied the glass.

Then Lily noticed the letter in front of her.

Miss L. Evans 

_The Dining Room_

_12 Beauregarde Avenue_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

_How bizarre,_ she thought. Lily tore open the envelope and extracted the letter. _'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' _it said, at the top of the thick parchment. Her father had noticed her eyes widen as she read this, and promptly got up from the table and walked over to read the letter over Lily's shoulder.

"Dear Miss Evans," He read aloud. "We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September."

Lily's heart swelled. She _was_ different from her family and all the kids at school.

"I'm a witch!" She whispered breathlessly to herself. And now she had an opportunity to go to a different highschool than Petunia and become an actual _witch_. Lily didn't even bother to look at Petunia, as she knew that her sister's face would be distorted with an expression of complete and utter loathing and disgust.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans were looking both proud and apprehensive at the idea of their daughter going to a school that taught magic.

"So..." Said Lily slowly, "Can I go? ... Please?"

"Lily," her father said, pausing. "We would be happy for you to go to this _Hogwarts School_, as we can see that you really want to," Mrs. Evans nodded in agreement.

"But we know practically nothing about this place. We need more information before we can make any proper decisions."

Lily nodded sadly, but then another owl soured through the window. Petunia shrieked and her chair toppled backwards with a loud thud. The owl dropped a large package on the table, in front of Lily's parents. This time, instead of flying away, out the window again, it perched on top of one of the empty dining chairs, as though waiting for something. Lily could hear Petunia whimpering under the table. Her mother opened the package, to find a letter and a parcel wrapped in brown paper.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Evans,_

_As you and your daughter are not of magical decent, you were most likely unaware of the actual existence of the magical community and establishments such as Hogwarts. Enclosed in this package is a complementary copy of _'Hogwarts – A History'_ which should provide you will all the necessary information regarding the school. _

Lily unwrapped the parcel to find the large, heavy book.

_As for your daughter's school supplies, they can be purchased in London, in Diagon Alley. To get to Diagon Alley, locate the Leaky Cauldron in the main street of London. The bartender will show you to the courtyard at the back. There you will find a dustbin. Remove the lid of the dustbin and clearly say your daughter's full name into it. A guide will apparate into the courtyard and open the entrance to the Alley and also show you where to exchange your currency. Please send your reply by owl, (he will wait until you attach some form of reply to his leg), either accepting or declining your daughter's enrolment at Hogwarts. We hope to see your daughter on the Hogwarts Express on the 1st of September._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

_P.S. Due to magical security, should you decline your daughter's acceptance into Hogwarts, Ministry Officials will immediately modify the memories of you and your family so that you have no recollection of ever discovering the existence of the Wizarding World._

"Come and talk to me about this in the living room Daffyd." Said Mrs. Evans.

Mr. Evans picked up both of the letters and the book and followed his wife out of the dining room.

Petunia got out from under the table and screeched when she saw that the owl was still perched on the chair.

"Get out! Shoo!" She screamed. The owl just stared at her nonchalantly, without blinking.

Lily laughed at her sister and stroked the owl gently on the head. It cooed softly and lowered its eyelids.

Lily had never felt happier. She had always felt very different from anyone she knew, and now she had the opportunity to go to a boarding school for people like her. _Witches and wizards!_ Lily had never wanted anything more than she now wanted to go to Hogwarts.

Petunia was still glaring at her from across the room.

"I always knew you were a freak." She spat. Lily just rolled her eyes.

"Weird stuff always happens when you're around. If anything bad happens, its always your fault!"

"What?" Shouted Lily furiously. "What about the time you and your cronies were shoving me around in the playground? It wasn't my fault you all ended up in the industrial bins covered in mouldy catfood! That was your fault!"

"No it wasn't!" Petunia replied shrilly. "It was you! And what about when Angel died? You were angry with her because she scratched you, so you killed her!"

Truth be told, Lily was never particularly fond of Petunia's cat. Lily subconsciously ran a finger over the small scar under her left ear. Lily would never wish death on anything. She wasn't that kind of person.

"Petunia! A car hit her! I didn't do _anything_. It was an accident!"

Petunia would have spat out a poisonous reply, but Violet and Daffyd came back into the dining room. Lily, Petunia and the owl looked up at them expectantly.

"We've decided that we will allow you to go to this school."

"Yes!" Shouted Lily. Petunia scowled. "Can we please go tomorrow to get my stuff for school?" Lily was very intrigued by the thought of shopping for magical school supplies in London.

"But Lily! It's your birthday tomorrow. Do you really want to spend your birthday shopping for school supplies?"

"I can't think of anything that would make me more happy on my birthday."


	2. A git, a new friend and a girl

"**I'll never give in to you" – A Lily and James story**

_A/N – This is my second fan-fic, so please be nice and R&R_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Methinks as thou art scrolling,**_

_**It will be obvious to thee,**_

_**That 'Harry Potter' etc. belongs to J.K Rowling,**_

_**And most definitely not to me.**_

Chapter 2 – A git, a new friend and a girl 

James Potter was so exited, he could barely breathe. His letter was finally here, after years and years of waiting and dreaming he was almost there! Mr. and Mrs. Potter stood gazing fondly at their son who was bouncing, dancing, singing and shouting around the room.

"Can we go to the Alley to get my stuff today? Please?" Said James suddenly, stopping mid-jump.

"I guess so son." Said his father, who glanced, at his wife.

"After lunch." She added.

"YES!" James exclaimed, jumping up and punching the air. He then began to zoom around the room like an aeroplane. (Something he had seen in a film, when his parents had taken him to cinema in Muggle London.)

* * *

James raced upstairs after lunch and to get ready. He pulled on a pair of fading jeans and a lime green polo shirt, which his mother said brought out the green in his _"Gorgeous hazel eyes"._ James liked green. It was his favourite colour.

"You look lovely darling." Complimented his mother as he walked down the stairs. "That shirt really brings out the green in your gorgeous hazel eyes." James rolled his eyes with embarrassment.

"Can I go first?" He asked excitedly as his father lit a fire, ready for them to floo to Diagon Alley.

"No!" Said his mother forcefully, trying to flatten his unruly black hair, but failing miserably. "It's a lot safer if you go between us. You never know who you could meet at the other end!"

"Yeah, Ok." Muttered James impatiently.

When Mr. Potter had disappeared, James tossed a handful of floo powder into the fire and shouted the name of his destination, before speeding off into the Floo Network after his father.

James landed heavily with a loud thump on the floor of the Leaky Cauldron and looked up to see his father staring down at him.

Edward Potter chuckled softly and helped his son to his feet. James brushed the large amount of soot that had managed to accumulate on his clothes and straightened his glasses, which were hanging from one ear. Somehow, he didn't think that he would ever get used to travelling by floo powder. James looked back to the fireplace, waiting for his mother to appear. A second later, there was a soft flump and Sinead Potter stepped gracefully out of the fireplace, her body completely devoid of soot.

* * *

James and his parents made their way through the Leaky Cauldron, greeting various people they knew as they passed. They walked into the courtyard and saw a man standing there, next to a girl with dark red hair that was done up in plaits on either side of her face. James stared at the man, puzzled as he lifted the lid off the dustbin next to the wall and said, very clearly into it: 'Lily Rose Evans'.

"Why did he do that?" Asked James, confused.

"They must be muggles." Explained his father.

James laughed quietly as when a wizard dressed in Ministry robes apparated right in front of the man, who nearly had a heart attack.

The red-haired girl beamed at the wizard.

_She has a really nice smile. _Thought James.

The Ministry wizard crossed out the girl's name of a list he was holding that had **_Hogwarts – Muggleborns_** written across the top. He then tapped on the wall and opened the entrance to Diagon Alley.

James smiled as he saw the girl gasp in surprise at the sight of the wall disappearing. _It's probably the first bit of real magic she's ever seen._ He thought.

The Potters followed the girl, the man and the wizard through the entrance to the Alley. James noticed that the girl was wearing a green T-shirt _and_ that she had green eyes.

_I wonder if she likes the colour green?_ He thought. _Maybe I'll ask her when I see her at Hogwarts. _

James and his parents walked past the girl and her father, who was now being given instructions about how to change money and a map of the Alley, and down the main road of shops.

After they had purchased his cauldron, crystal phials, telescope and brass scales and bought James his very first wand, the Potters took James to Madam Malkin's and then split up to go and purchase his schoolbooks and stationary.

James watched his parents walk away and then walked apprehensively into the shop, by himself.

"Hogwarts dear?" Asked the young desk witch.

"Yes." He mumbled, nodding his head.

Another witch came out and lead him off into a fitting room at the front of the shop.

Another boy was being fitted for Hogwarts robes too. His sallow skin and greasy hair didn't make him look very friendly, so James decided to look out the window at a boy, who looked about his age, who was sitting with a women and a younger child at a table at the café across the road. That boy looked a hell of a lot more friendly that the one standing next to him, even though he looked like he had started to quarrel with the woman. James had to pay attention to the sallow haired boy when he began to speak to him.

"Hogwarts, I presume." The boy drawled.

James had to stop himself from almost rolling his eyes. He was being fitted for Hogwarts robes, right that second. Maybe the boy had seen him trying on Hogwarts robes and automatically assumed that he was going to Beauxbatons or something.

"Yes..." James replied slowly, in case the boy had mental deficiencies.

"So, you're a pureblood, of course?" The boy shot at him.

_This must be one of those pureblood obsessed Slytherin loonies. _James thought to himself, as the greasy boy started ranting about mudbloods and the ignorance of muggles.

"That's you done Mr. Snape." Said one of the fitting witches, stopping the boy, mid rant.

"See you at Hogwarts, I suppose." Drawled the boy.

James just nodded in response and watched the greasy boy as he paid for his uniforms and joined the boy, woman and younger child at the café table across the road. James watched as the greasy boy said something to the other boy, who scowled at him and stalked across the road and into Madam Malkins. The desk witch showed the boy in and he stood on the stool next to James, where the greasy haired boy had stood, only moments before.

"Greasy haired git..." The boy muttered darkly to himself, watching the greasy boy laughing with the woman and the child across the road.

"Love to stick a sign on him saying 'wash me', or get his hair to scream "Please shampoo me! I'm suffocating under all this grease! ... Stupid, snivelly, Snivellus ... What a git!" James watched the boy, muttering to himself. Suddenly, he couldn't stand it anymore. He had to ask.

"Is that boy your brother?" James blurted out. The boy looked affronted

"That, my brother?" He spat. "No, thank Merlin. He's only with my family getting his Hogwarts stuff today because our mothers are friends and she's of doing something with his sister."

James and the boy both watched as the greasy boy smirked at them from across the road.

"He seems like a bit of a git." James supplied.

"A _bit _of a git? That's an extreme understatement! Snivellus is the gittiest boy you're ever likely to meet." James smiled.

"He did seem very pureblood obsessed." James added.

"Yeah, he's fanatical." Said the boy venomously. "He's such a git. Doesn't even think that half-bloods should be let in, let alone Muggleborns!"

"Which house do you want to be in?" Asked James curiously.

"Definitely Gryffindor." Said the boy. "If I get into Gryffindor, I'll be the first Black ever to be one. My cousin Andromeda caused a right stir when she was the first Black ever who was sorted into a house other than Slytherin. She's by far my favourite relation. She'll be in fifth year Ravenclaw this year."

"Yeah, I want to be in Gryffindor too." Said James. "Both of my parents were Gryffindors."

"Both of my parents were Slytherins." The boy said bitterly. "They both want me to be in Slytherin, but I can tell that they think that I'm going to end up in Hufflepuff."

"Better Hufflepuff that Slytherin." Said James darkly.

"Yeah ... I guess." Said the boy, before grinning at James. "I'm Sirius by the way, Sirius Black."

"James Potter." James replied, grinning.

"So, what's your Quidditch team then?" The two boys talked about Quidditch and Hogwarts until James had finished being fitted.

"See you at school then!"

"Yeah. Bye Sirius!"

* * *

James met his parents outside Madam Malkins.

"I met a really cool guy while I was getting fitted in there." James told his parents as they all walked down the street. "We have so much in common! We both want to be in Gryffindor _and_ we both support the Devon Dragons!"

"That's great James." Said Mrs. Potter. "What's his name?"

"Sirius Black."

James felt his parents stiffen slightly on either side of him.

"_Black?"_ Growled Mr. Potter.

"James, darling." Said Mrs. Potter. "The Blacks aren't very nice people. I want you to be careful around this boy."

"No! ... No, he's different from the rest of them! He wants to be in Gryffindor for Merlin's sake! He's different!"

They were now walking past Florean Fortescues's Ice cream Parlour.

"James, would you like an ice-cream?" Asked Mr. Potter, changing the subject. James looked through the window of the ice-cream parlour and saw the red-haired girl from earlier.

"Yes please!" Said James. Sinead Potter handed her son three sickles, enough for three scoops, and went with her husband to buy more Floo Powder and find a special, 'Going away to Hogwarts' present for James.

* * *

James entered the shop and stood in line behind the red-haired girl.

"Are you starting at Hogwarts this year?" James asked.

"Yes, I am." Said the girl, turning around to face him and smiling. "Are you?"

James nodded. He looked down at her green T-shirt, up to her smile and then into her large, sparkling, almond shaped green eyes.

"Do you like the colour green?" He blurted out.

She smiled at him. "Yeah, it's my favourite colour, although, after what I've read about Slytherin, I don't think I'll be advertising that once I get to Hogwarts." James nodded again.

"So what house do you want to be in? Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff?"

"Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, but I suppose being in Hufflepuff wouldn't be too bad."

"Yeah. I want to be in Gryffindor."

"What would you like dear?" The woman behind the counter asked the girl.

"I'm sorry! I haven't decided yet." She replied.

"What should I get?" She asked James, panicked.

"What's your favourite flavour?' James asked her calmly.

"Peppermint."

"Ok. Get one scoop each of Peppermint, Choc-Mint and White Chocolate."

The girl ordered and James placed his order. (Pumpkin; Triple-chocolate Brownie and White Chocolate, Coconut and Macadamia Swirl). They each paid three sickles for their ice creams and took them outside, sitting down at a pink and white striped table.

"Where are your parents?" Asked James.

"My mother and my sister are shopping in real London and my Dad is trying to buy me a Birthday present."

"Is it your Birthday, today?" He asked. The girl nodded.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks." She said shyly. "So, what's Pumpkin ice cream like?"

"It's really good! Pumpkin is my favourite flavour for everything. Pumpkin juice, pumpkin pancakes, pumpkin fizz, pumpkin jam, pumpkin pasties, pumpkin pie, pumpkin ice cream..." He paused. "Would you like to try some?"

"Yes please." She said blushing.

She dipped her spoon into his bowl of ice cream and took out a chunk of pumpkin.

"Hmmm, that is good." She said, smiling at him and causing James to blush.

"Are your parents are witch and a wizard?" She asked, after and awkward silence.

"Yeah." He answered. "How about yours" He asked politely, even though he already knew the answer.

"No." She answered. "The rest of my family are what you'd call muggles. Isn't that a funny word?"

"Yeah, I guess it is." He answered, contemplatingly

"You know, I don't even know your name yet!" She said suddenly.

"Yeah. I guess you don't. I'm James Potter." He said, holding out his hand.

"I'm Lily Evans." She replied, smiling and shaking his hand. _Lily Rose Evans_. Thought James, remembering from earlier that day.

Lily and James continued talking and finishing their ice creams until Mr. and Mrs. Potter arrived.

"We have to go now darling." Said Mrs. Potter. "Who's your new friend?"

"This is Lily Evans." Said James. "She's going to be in my year at Hogwarts."

"It's nice to meet you dear." Said Mrs. Potter as she and Mr. Potter shook Lily's hand.

"Are you going to be Ok Lily?" Asked Mr. Potter. "Where are your parents?"

"My Dad is coming right now." Said Lily as she waved to her father in the distance. "It was nice meeting you." She said, turning to James. "And you Mr. and Mrs. Potter." She turned her attention back to James and smiled shyly at him. "I'll see you at school James."

With a final wave, she walked up the street to meet her father.

"She seemed like a nice girl, son." Said Edward Potter.

"Yeah, she is." Said James softly, watching Lily walk away until she disappeared.


	3. Confusion, Chhaya and bullying toerags

"**I'll Never Give in to You" – A Lily and James story**

_A/N – This is my second fan-fic, so please be nice and R&R_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Methinks as thou art scrolling,**_

_**It will be obvious to thee,**_

_**That 'Harry Potter' etc. belongs to J.K Rowling,**_

_**And most definitely not to me.**_

* * *

**A/N : Many Thanks to my reviewers**

(My first anonymous reviewer ... ! Thank you!)

**missmee** (Thank you so much!)

**Cilverblood** (Thanks!)

**LCH8292** (You reviewed twice! I love you!)

**madame-knight** (To tell you the truth, I've never actually had pumpkin ice-cream, so i'll take your word for it! Thanks for your review!)

**ElspethBates** (Thank you so much for your fantastic review!)

**ChickFlick004** (I'll try, I promise! Thank you for your review and the tip about anonymous reviews!)

**ebonpinion** (Thank you! I'm glad it kept your attention)

**Adi Gallia1** (Thank you so much for your fabulous review!)

**Celi** (I know, he's adorable! I love him! Thanks for your review!)

**Piper-Loves-Leo** (Thanks for your review! Much appreciated!)

**Amunett **(Thanks for your very bitchy email. And just for the record, 'condescendingness' isn't a word. Can you say hypocrite?)

* * *

Chapter 3 – Confusion, Chhaya and bullying toerags 

Lily and her parents wheeled her truck on a trolley through the crowded Kings Cross station.

"Which platform is it Lil?" Asked her father.

"It says … 9 ¾?" She replied, very confused. Lily showed him the ticket that the Guide Wizard had given her in Diagon Alley.

"Er … Alright." Said her mother, also studying the ticket.

All three Evans' stood there, unable to think of what to do or say.

Lily was almost tempted to get out her new wand, ("Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." That creepy old man at the shop had said), and start tapping on the bricks near platform 10, thinking that platform 9 ¾ must be somewhere near there, but then she remembered the Headmaster's letter and his warning about muggle security.

Then she saw another girl, who looked about her age, wheeling along a trolley with a truck on it. And an owl, in a cage.

"Excuse me!" Said Lily, walking over to the girl, while her parents looked on. "Would you by any chance know how to get to … platform 9 ¾?"

"Are you muggleborn?" Asked the girl. Lily nodded.

"Come with me." Said the girl, smiling.

Lily turned around and signaled to her parents to follow them.

"Hello dear." Said Mrs. Evans to the girl. "Thank you for helping us."

"That's ok."Replied the girl politely. "Now." She said, addressing Lily. "All you have to do is go through the barrier, between platforms nine and ten." Lily nodded again.

"I'll go first Lily, just to check that it's safe." Said Mr. Evans bravely. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Yes Dad."

Mr. Evans marched briskly towards the barrier and disappeared right through it.

Lily laughed at her mother's mixed expression of astonishment and horror, andjumped through the barrier after her father.

Lily came out on the other side and saw her father staring in awe at the hundreds of parents, grandparents, siblings, students and pets bustling along the platform. Already waiting to be boarded was an enormous scarlet steam train. _The scarlet snake,_ Lily thought, remembering her dream. Lily turned around to see that her mother and the girl had already joined them on the platform.

"Thanks for your help." Said Lily to the girl. "I'm Lily Evans by the way."

"Chhaya Madhubala. Nice to meet you."

"Chhaya!" Called a distant voice.

Lily turned around to see the hazel-eyed boy from the ice-cream parlour.

"Hey Jamie, how's it going?" Chhaya asked him.

"Pretty good if I may say so myself." He replied grinning. "I can't believe we're finally here!"

Then he noticed the girl beside Chhaya.

"Hi Lily." He said quietly, blushing softly.

"Hey James." She replied, giving him a shy wave.

James stood there awkwardly, wondering what to say next. _What is it about this girl that makes me so damn nervous?_ He thought to himself. Then he spotted Sirius in the distance.

"Sorry ladies, I've got to go. See you later."

"Bye." Replied both girls.

* * *

"Come on, let's go find a compartment before they all fill up." Said Chhaya. They said goodbye to Lily's parents and boarded the train. Lily and Chhaya walked through carriage after carriage full of noisy students until they came to a compartment where a greasy haired boy was sitting by himself, with his large hooked nose buried in a book. Lily raised her eyebrows and looked at Chhaya, who wrinkled her nose in disgust, so they continued their search for somewhere to sit, happening to find an empty compartment a bit further along the hallway. 

"So." Said Chhaya, sitting down opposite Lily. "How do you know James Potter?"

"I met him in Diagon Alley while I was buying school stuff." Lily paused "How do you know him?"

"He's an old family friend." Chhaya replied. "I've known him forever."

The two girls talked and joked for a while, mostly about James, teachers, the school houses and muggles.

"I'm just going to go to the toilet Lily." Said Chhaya, slipping through the door and out into the corridor. Lily nodded and pulled out and opened her copy of _Hogwarts: A History_, while nibbling distractedly on a cauldron cake she had bought off the trolley witch. She had not read more than one sentence when she heard shouting down the hall. Curious, Lily listened carefully.

"Leave me alone!" One boy shouted, his voice drawling slightly.

"Oh poor snivelly, dribbling Snivellus." Said another male voice. "You're going to be sorry you ever said that about me now, aren't you, you greasy haired freak."

Lily seethed with anger. What she was hearing was unmistakably bullying. Other people had always bullied Lily because she was different to them. _This person is me! _Thought Lily. No one had ever stood up for Lily when she was being harassed or teased because bullies and bystanders alike all thought the same thing, that she was a freak.

Now that she was going to Hogwarts, Lily had thought that she and everyone around her would be free of this social prejudice, as everyone at Hogwarts was united by a common 'thing' that made them all 'freaks' to other people.

But now she wasn't so sure. She hadn't even arrived yet, and look what was happening already!

Lily stood up and marched down the hallway to the compartment where the shouting was coming from. She wrenched open the door to see the greasy haired boy from before squirming on the ground with what looked like the beginning of a black eye. Standing over him, laughing with their wands drawn at the greasy haired boy was a tall dark haired boy and …

"_James?_"

"Oh, hi Lily." James said awkwardly.

"_What are you doing_?"

"Er…"

"Just teaching Snivellus some manners, aren't we James." Said the dark haired boy.

Lily felt overcome with anger. She turned to James.

"Don't ever talk to me again, James Potter." She spat. "You're nothing more than a bullying toerag."

Lily stormed out of the compartment, leaving a stunned James, who felt like he had just been slapped very hard in the face.

* * *

**A/N – I'm sorry, I know this is a crappy little chapter. Please don't hate me! It gets better, I promise!**

**P.S: If anyone can think of any cute names to call James' little sister, please put them into your review.**


	4. Badges, trunks and screams of rage and f...

"**I'll Never Give in to You" – A Lily and James story**

_A/N – This is my second fan-fic, so please be nice and R&R_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Methinks as thou art scrolling,**_

_**It will be obvious to thee,**_

_**That 'Harry Potter' etc. belongs to J.K Rowling,**_

_**And most definitely not to me.

* * *

**_

**A/N : Many Thanks to my awesome new reviewers**

JenJenGundamFan: Thank you! Here is your update!

hermione565: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it!

cherokeegirl47: Thanks! I've finished all my end of years now, so updating regularly shouldn't be a problem.

dreamy-crazygirl: Your letter was definitely not bitchy! Thanks for your review. Are you ready for your surprise? I'm starting the later years … right now! Just scroll down a bit and please keep reading!

truffletruffle01: Thank you! I actually think the parts of LJ fics where James and Lily hate each other are more fun than when the are being all lovey and gooey!

Britty: Thank you so much for your review! I like the name Angela too. It's cool because its got 'Angel' in it.

MaD-4-u: You're right, it is sad. sniff (Wipes away a tear.) Thanks for your review!

Bubbles: Thank you for the excellent name suggestions, but my friend demanded that I name a character in this story after her, so James' little sister is going to be called Abaigeal Sinead Potter, but I followed your advice in calling her Abbie or Abbs for short. And thank you for your review!

buckbeak777: Thanks for your review, it made me smile. : )

* * *

Chapter Four – Badges, trunks and screams of rage and fury_

* * *

_

_(Fast forward to 7th year. Lily and everyone else are no longer cute, polite eleven-year-olds. James lusts after Lily and Lily actually has an attitude, but still hates James, but also can't help feeling just a little bit physically attracted to him.)_

* * *

Lily ran as fast as she could, dragging her extremely heavy truck with difficulty along platform 9 ¾. She reached the train just before the guard blew the whistle to signal the departure of the Hogwarts Express. Breathing heavily, she closed the door behind her and the sat down on her trunk, exhausted. Almost missing the train, she decided, while catching her breath, was probably not the best way to start off her year as Head Girl.

"All right Evans?" Asked James suavely, swaggering up to Lily with his chest puffed out. Lily looked up at him and rolled her eyes, but then she caught sight of the shiny Head boy badge glinting on his collar.

"Ah Potter! An all _new_ low. Trying to use Remus' Head Boy badge to pick up girls, eh?" Lily smirked. James just grinned back at her with a slightly _mysterious _glint in his eyes.

Bored with sitting there and having him grin at her, Lily rolled her eyes and pick up her trunk, beginning her long journey down the hallway to the compartment she had always sat in with Chhaya, ever since first year. James picked up the handle on the other side of the trunk and helped her carry it, grinning when she turned around and glared at him.

They walked for several minutes down the hallway, with James trying to engage Lily in conversation but failing miserably, until they reached Lily and Chhaya's compartment, where Chhaya was already seated. Chhaya smiled at Lily when she walked in, but raised her eyebrows when she saw who followed. James dropped his end of the trunk.

"I think my work here is done." James bowed and then grinned at Lily.

"Thanks." She said stiffly.

James nodded, smiled at Lily, waved at Chhaya and then walked out.

Chhaya cocked an inquisitive eyebrow at Lily, who rolled her eyes.

James poked his head back around the compartment door.

"And for the record Evans, the badge doesn't belong to Moony."

"_What?_"

But James didn't hear her. He winked at Chhaya and walked away, leaving a very confused Lily in his wake.

Lily noticed Chhaya looking apprehensive.

"What did he mean Chhay?" Lily inquired, suspicious.

"Er…" Replied Chhaya uneasily.

"Chhaya." Lily said, her voice poisonous.

"Er…Lils…You might want to sit down…" Said Chhaya, looking increasingly uneasy.

Now it was time for Lily to cock an eyebrow.

"Chhay, I'm already sitting down." Chhaya rolled her eyes.

"It's an expression Lily."

"Whatever you say Chhaya. What did you want me to sit down for anyway?"

* * *

_Meanwhile, in another compartment, not too far away…_

* * *

"And the Head Boy returns!" Greeted Sirius cheerfully as James came into the Marauder's compartment and sat down.

"So." Said Remus, leaning foreword and asking in an amused whisper. "Do you think Chhaya has told Lily about you joining her in the head's tower this year?"

"I don't think so." Said James, with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Evans didn't seem more hostile towards me than usual."

Before Remus could answer with words of sympathy, A scream of rage and fury exploded in a compartment down the hall. James and the other Marauders immediately recognised the scream as Lily's. It was a sound she had made quite a few times in their presence.

Sirius smirked at James.

"Well. If she didn't know before. I'd say she probably does now."

* * *

_Later that week ..._

* * *

"Aww, Potter! You're so cute when you're trying to think of something intelligent to say!." Drawled Lily sarcastically.

"You think I'm cute?"

"No!" She replied quickly.

"Ha! I knew it!" James grinned with triumph.

"You're such a git Potter."

"But I'm a cute git."

"You're so vain."

"There's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up. Go with me Evans." James commanded suavely.

"Potter, I'd rather go out with…"

"A Hinkypunk, a Grindylow, a Thestral, a Hippogriff, the Giant Squid, a Flobberworm?" James interrupted.

"I was going to say Fire Crab, but Flobberworm will do nicely, thank you."

"I hear they can be very affectionate…"

A cough was heard from across the room. Lily and James stopped bickering and looked over to see Remus Lupin and the rest of the prefects staring amusedly at them from the doorway.

Lily and James rose as they entered and motioned for the prefects to sit down at the large circular table. James marked the attendance, while Lily addressed the prefects.

"Good evening and welcome to the first of many prefect meetings for this year. For those of you who are unaware, my name is Lily Evans and this is James Potter and we are your Head Students this year." Lily said, smiling at the Prefects.

"Although, I have no idea what Dumbledore was thinking when he decided to give theposition to this git." She muttered to herself.

"Before we begin the formal proceedings and address the issues on our agenda, are there any questions you would like to ask us?"

One of the prefects, a sixth year Hufflepuff, raised her hand.

"Yes Katarina?" Asked James.

"James," Katarina drawled seductively, "Would you like to meet me in The Three Broomsticks for a drink this weekend?"

"Sorry Kat. I'll be escorting Miss Evans to Hogsmeade this Saturday."

"No you wont!" Snarled Lily.

"But Evans!" James whined. "I couldn't possibly make you go out with a Flobberworm! Everyone knows they are awful kissers. They don't even have tongues!"

"Are there any _important_ questions?" Lily snapped at the Prefects, while glaring at James.

"Er…" Said Remus, trying to ease the tension. "What's the new password for the Prefect's bathroom?"

* * *

Please R&R


	5. Mary Poppins, Abaigeal and the cone of s...

"**I'll Never Give in to You" – A Lily and James story**

_A/N – This is my second fan-fic, so please be nice and R&R_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Methinks as thou art scrolling,**_

_**It will be obvious to thee,**_

_**That 'Harry Potter' etc. belongs to J.K Rowling,**_

_**And most definitely not to me.**_

* * *

****

**A/N : Many Thanks to my awesome reviewers**

**Shaniqwa: **Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like it. Awesome name by the way.

**Adi Gallia1**: Thanks for your review! That's two I've had from you now! I got the name Chhaya from an Indian baby names site and it means shadow. As for the correct pronunciation, I'm honestly not exactly sure, but I pronounce it Chay-a, with Lily calling her Chay for short. Thanks for asking. I love it when people ask questions.

**LostConscience**: You're right, James is the best, but ever so closely followed by Sirius and Remus. Thanks for your review!

**hermione565**: Thanks for your second review! Much appreciated!

**dreamy-crazygirl**:Thanks for another fun review. I'm glad you liked this chapter! Sorry, I don't understand the banana thing either, or the jimmy thing for that matter. Actually jimmy is my brother's name, but if it's a long story that you don't want to tell, I won't ask.

**ditzychick1228**: Thank you so much! You are way too kind!

**Someone**: Thanks for your review. I quite like getting anonymous ones, even though they're kind of impersonal.

**Piper-Loves-Leo**: Thanks for another lovely review. I'm glad you thought it was funny!

**Snaped**: Thanks for your review, and I'm happy that you imagined James the same way as me!

**Sirius-ly Psycho**: Thanks for your review! I love your name by the way. It's excellent!

**Celi**: Thanks for reviewing again Celi! I'm happy that you think it's cute and funny!

**ElspethBates**: Thanks for another sweet review!

* * *

Chapter Five – Mary Poppins, Abaigeal and the cone of silence

"Potter!" Lily yelled, banging her fist on his bedroom door. "I know you're in there! We have patrolling duty in 5 minutes!"

"Come in." He called through the door. Immediately it opened, sending a very surprised Lily sprawling into his bedroom. Lily pulled herself up and dusted off her robes while glaring at him. James smirked lightly in response.

"It's voice activated." He said smugly. Lily rolled her eyes.

She looked over at his desk and noticed that he was writing in large, multicolored letters on a piece of light blue parchment with fluffy white clouds drifting lazily across it. Every so often, Quidditch players would fly across it, either passing or scoring with the quaffle, smacking a bludger or catching the elusive golden snitch.

James noticed her looking at his letter and smiled.

"It's my personalised, novelty parchment." He said, grinning at her. Lily rolled her eyes nonchalantly.

"Sit down, Evans." Said James, gesturing to the armchair near the mahogany desk at which he was sitting. "I'm just finishing a letter to my sister. I'll be done in a minute. Then we can go to duty."

Ordinarily, Lily would have been very offended by him ordering her around like that, but she barely even noticed this time.

_I didn't know he had any siblings_. Lily thought to herself. She had always assumed that he was an only child, due to his spoilt and pampered manner. Chhaya had never mentioned James having a sister, but then Lily and Chhaya avoided talking about James, unless Lily was ranting uncontrollably about how much she disliked him. In those situations, Chhaya would sit back and listen, but never comment. James and Lily were both her friends, and she didn't want something as simple as Lily hating James' guts to change that.

"I didn't know you had any siblings." Lily said, this time out loud.

"Yeah, I do. Abaigeal. She's 11 years younger than I am. Mum and Dad had her after I first went away to Hogwarts."

"Were they missing your company?" Lily asked, with a slightly sarcastic edge.

He seemed to not notice her mocking tone.

"Yeah." He said grinning. "Either that or they waited until I was out of the way before they had any more children. Apparently, I can be quite a handful."

"Is that so?" Said Lily, raising an eyebrow.

Lily's eyes roamed again to his desk where several photographs were framed elegantly in ornate gold picture frames. The first photo that caught her eye was of James, it looked fairly recent and had probably only been taken last summer. He was sitting on a large black leather couch with a small girl, who looked about 5 or so. The girl was very similar looking to James, but her face was slightly heart shaped and her eyes were large chocolate brown orbs fringed with thick eyelashes. Plaits restrained her thick jet-black hair and her gaze was transfixed on the book that her brother was reading to her. People who Lily recognised to be James' parents were standing a bit behind the couch gazing fondly at their children. All four Potters seemed oblivious to the camera's presence.

"Padfoot took that while he was staying with us last summer." James explained, noticing her looking at the photograph.

"We didn't know he was there, he was hiding in the fireplace."

Lily nodded slightly, but continued gazing at the picture.

James cleared his throat.

"I'm finished. Shall we go?"

* * *

"So…" Said James as they walked down the eerie halls, illuminated only by the small light at the tip of each of their wands. "What's your favourite film then?"

Lily stared at him. "Er…"

"No, don't tell me … _A Little Princess_." James smirked.

"What!" Lily shrieked. "Well what's yours then? _Dr No_?"

James grinned. "Potter. James Potter." He said suavely. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I like Dr No, but it's not my favourite film." James said, raising his eyebrows and making his eyes twinkle mysteriously.

Lily ignored him and tried to look nonchalant, but she was actually quite interested.

"So, what is it then?" She finally asked him, clearly exasperated.

"I would tell you Evans, but I can't trust you not to laugh at me, or spread it through the gossip mill. My reputation is very important you know."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Oh please." She scoffed. "I'm no Bertha Jorkins. I swear on my grandmother's elbow that I will never tell a soul."

"Hunh?" Asked James, confused. "Alright, I'll tell you Evans, but if this gets out, you'll face a fate worse than death, you hear?" Lily nodded amusedly.

James raised his arms above his head in the shape of a triangle.

"Do you swear on the cone of silence?" He asked seriously.

"The cone of _what_?"

"It's this thing Sirius does, don't ask me. Do you swear on the cone of silence?"

"I guess so." Lily replied wearily.

James grabbed her hands and pulled them up in a triangle shape like his own. Then he connected the point of his triangle to the point of hers. And then he chanted:

_Nothing spoken here must ever leave the sacred cone of silence,_

_If it does, I promise you, I will respond with violence._

Lily gasped slightly as she and James were bathed in fuzzy blue light, whichvanished almost as suddenly as it had appeared.

James looked straight into her eyes.

"Ok, are you ready for this?"

"Yes!" She snapped, now very impatient.

"My favourite film…" James said, pausing for suspense. "Is…_Mary Poppins_!"

"No way." Said Lily, dumbfounded.

Yeah, it is." Said James, blushing profusely.

Moving quickly, he linked his arm with Lily's and started skipping down the hallway.

"_Oh, it's a jolly holiday with Evans_," He sang, hauling Lily along with him as he skipped. She tried to stop him, but found that the only way she could prevent herself from being dragged along the hard stone floor was by skipping along with him.

"_Evans makes your 'eart so light,_

_When the day is gray and ordinary,_

_Evans makes the sun shine bright,_

_Oh, 'appiness is bloomin' all around 'er,_

_The daffodils are smilin' at the dove,_

_When Evans 'olds your 'and, you feel so grand,_

_Your 'eart starts beatin' like a big brass band,_

_It's a jolly 'oliday with Evans,_

_No wonder that it's Evans that we love!_"

Lily rolled her eyes and sang the next verse, quite sarcastically:

"_Oh, it's a jolly holiday with you, Potter,_

_Gentlemen like you are few,_

_Though you're just a diamond in the rough, Potter,_

_Underneath, you blood is blue,_

_You'd never think of pressing your advantage,_

_Forbearance is the hallmark of your creed,_

_A lady needn't fear, when you are near,_

_Your sweet gentility is crystal clear,_

_Oh, it's a jolly holiday with you, Potter,_

_A jolly, jolly holiday with you."_

James grinned and let go of Lily, and then sang the final verse:

"_It's true that Mavis and Sybil 'ave ways that are winning,_

_And Prudence and Gwendolyn set your 'eart spinning,_

_Pheobe's delightful, Maude is disarming,_

_Janice, Felicia, Lydia – charming,_

_Cynthia's dashing, Vivian's sweet,_

_Stephanie's smashing, Pricilla a treat,_

_Veronica, Millicent, Agnes and Jane,_

_Convivial company, time and again,_

_Dorcas and Phyllis and Glynis are sorts,_

_I'll agree that the three are jolly good sports,_

_But cream of the crop, tip of the top,_

_It's Lily Evans, and there we stop!" _

_  
_Lily rolled her eyes, but giggled. His cockney accent and little tap dance were just too cute.

"You know, I don't think I would ever have guessed." Lily said, still giggling.

"Tell _anyone_ and I'll personally feed you to the giant squid."

"Ha!" She scoffed. "Everyone knows the giant squid is a vegetarian."

James rolled his eyes. "Just don't tell anyone, ok?"

Lily nodded.

* * *

"You must have watched _Mary Poppins_ a fair few times to know all the words to that song _and _the dance routine, Potter." Remarked Lily slyly as they sat in their common room after patrolling duty, reading and drinking hot chocolate.

"Every Saturday morning during the summer with my sister." He said, blushing slightly. "It's her favourite film too."

"Your sister is cute." Lily said smiling.

"What can I say? Of course she is! We come from the same gene pool after all."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"She's really smart and funny too, though. And she has the potential to be an excellent prankster and a fabulous beater. Sirius has taken her on as his protégé." He said proudly, grinning widely.

Lily sighed to herself, wishing that Petunia was like the sister James described. Of course _James_ had the perfect sister. He always had everything he wanted. All he had to do was be born and he automatically received pure magical blood, extremely wealthy and adoring parents, good looks, charm, athletic ability, intelligence _and_ an adoring sister. These qualities came instantly to him, just because he was born a Potter. She was just a lowly muggleborn without blood status, substantial wealth or even a nice sister on her side.

"Typical." She huffed. James looked at her, confused.

"'Night Potter." She murmured as she swept past him and up the staircase to her room.

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry about the slight randomness of this chapter. I have another couple of disclaimers to add: I do not own _A Little Princess_, _Dr No_ or _Mary Poppins_. They belong to someone else. I also don't own the idea of the cone of silence, I got that off an episode of _Lizzie Maguire_, but I did make up that rhyme.

Just in case anyone is confused by my use of the films, James has been to muggle cinemas, as mentioned in previous chapters, so he knows what these films are. I had to use these films because I know that they would have been around when Lily and James were 17. (_Dr No_ is the first ever James Bond film starring Sean Connery. The version of _A Little Princess_ I'm referring to is the old version starring Shirley Temple, not the one made in the 90's that was directed by Alfonso Cuaron).


	6. Meetings, a virgin? and nudie runs

"**I'll Never Give in to You" – A Lily and James story**

_A/N – This is my second fan-fic, so please be nice and R&R_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Methinks as thou art scrolling,**_

_**It will be obvious to thee,**_

_**That 'Harry Potter' etc. belongs to J.K Rowling,**_

_**And most definitely not to me.**_

* * *

A/N : Many Thanks to my awesome reviewers

**Dude**: Thanks for reviewing, even though you didn't get to read all of chapter 5. I've found that too on this website. Sometimes the stories don't load properly when you change the chapter and the bottom gets cut off. All you have to do when that happens, I discovered, is click back to the previous chapter and then try again. It usually works the second time. : )

**dreamy-crazygirl**: I'm a little confused about the yoda thing, but I don't think you're a dork. The jimmy thing…thanks for telling me…but eww! I think I'll have to come up with an alternative to calling him _that name _now. As for the Mary Poppins thing, it was on tv a couple of weeks ago, and I though it would be funny for James to like this movie, because Mary Poppins is kind of a witch (you know, the whole upside down tea party on the ceiling thing) so he'd like the way a witch was portrayed by muggles. I'll try not to go insane and "paint the wall with glue and an assorment of crackers", but I'm not making any promises. Thanks for reviewing again. Hope to hear from you soon : )

**LostConscience**: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like Abbie and the Mary Poppins thing.

**Missmcweir**: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like the Mary Poppins thing too. I wasn't sure about it.

**Piper-Loves-Leo**: Thanks for reviewing again. That's the third time! I'm glad you liked the singing part too!

* * *

Chapter Six – Meetings, a virgin? And nudie runs

"Mr. Potter, Miss Evans. Meeting with the headmaster in his office after dinner." Said Professor Magonagall at the end of a particularly difficult transfiguration lesson that day.

Lily groaned. She hadn't been having the best day.

"Don't groan like that Evans." Said an all too annoyingly familiar voice behind her. "Dumbledore's not that bad, once you get to know him."

"Dumbledore isn't who I'm not looking forward to having a meeting with, _Potter_." Said Lily savagely, turning around to glare at him.

"I'm looking forward to having a meeting with you Evans." He whispered in her ear, making her shiver, before walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

"You know what Lils." Said Chhaya as she sat down next to Lily at the Gryffindor table.

"What Chhay?" Said Lily thickly, through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"We hardly ever hang out anymore, now that you're head girl and live in a different part of the castle and all."

"Being head girl's a bitch," Lily paused, "But there are certain perks."

"What? Like sneaking glances at James while he's showering?" Teased Chhaya, poking Lily in the ribs.

"Well yes!" Said Lily, with sarcastic enthusiasm. "Here was me thinking that I liked the spacious head's dormitory, almost non-existent curfew and having the privacy of my own room! But then, Chhaya, you remind me of the _real_ privilege I receive as head girl. The privilege of being able to perve on Potter while he's in the shower!" Lily sighed dramatically, like a love stuck bimbo and continued eating, but looked up when she noticed that complete silence had replaced the usual high-spirited chatter and clanking of cutlery and goblets around her.

The entire Gryffindor table was staring at her, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, except for Chhaya, who was shaking with silent laughter.

Then Lily noticed James. No one who was now staring at her was more wide-eyed or open-mouthed than he was.

"Oh, please Potter," She scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself. The day I start spying on you in the shower is the day Snape and I announce our engagement." Lily rolled her eyes, and everyone eventually resumed eating.

"You know what Lily." Said Chhaya again.

"What Chhay?" Said Lily, slightly annoyed. _What was it with people and interrupting her when she is trying to consume food that is necessary for her survival? _

"I think that you're sarcastic so often nowadays that people can't tell if you're being serious or not, anymore." Lily rolled her eyes at he best friend.

"And stop that eye rolling! You've been doing that so much lately that eventually they are going to roll right out of their sockets!"

"It's Potter!" Lily whined. "Having to be near him 24 hours a day has a very detrimental effect on me. He's extremely eye-roll inducing."

Lily checked her watch.

"Well Chhay." Said Lily, placing her knife and fork down on her plate and rose gracefully from the Gryffindor table. "As much as I would love to stay and chat about my eyes falling out, I have a very important meeting with Professor Dumbledore and the aforementioned eye-roll inducer."

Chhaya giggled and rolled her eyes.

Lily handed Chhaya a scrap of parchment. "Here's the password to the head's tower. You can come over and hang out after the meeting, if you want. We should be finished by about 7:30."

Chhaya nodded and read the password on the scrap of parchment. She looked up at Lily and raised her eyebrows.

"It was Potter's week to choose." She mumbled crossly in explanation.

* * *

"Hello gorgeous." Whispered a voice in her ear.

"Hello dickhead." Lily hissed back at him.

"What was that for Evans?" James asked, blocking her way down the hallway and putting his hands on his hips.

"You being a git." She snapped.

"But I haven't even talked to you since the end of transfiguration! How could you still be annoyed?"

"I invited Chhaya to hang out with me in the in the heads common room after the meeting, andin order for her to gain entrance to it, she has to know the _password_."

"But Evans!" James whined. "You've already gotten angry with me about it twice this week!"

"Do you know how embarrassing it is to tell your friend that the password to the head's tower is _Evans is a tease_?"

"Moony and Pads found it quite amusing actually."

"_Why would you tell them_?" Growled Lily.

"They're coming over after the meeting, so we'll have a merry party of five."

"No Pettigrew?" Asked Lily, surprised.

"Wormy said he had Gobstones club, or something. We don't really see him that much anymore."

"Whatever Potter. Just don't ruin my night, ok?"

"Wouldn't dream of it babe."

* * *

"Lily, James." Greeted Dumbledore as they entered his office, still bickering. They snapped to attention immediately and sat down in the armchairs in frond of his enormous desk.

"Good evening Professor." The both parroted.

"I've called you here to have a little chat about an event that is planned for the 1st week of the Christmas holidays." Dumbledore paused and smiled at them, eyes twinkling.

"Due to the unfortunate outcome of the last Triwizard Tournament…" Lily caught James' eye and raised her eyebrows. _Unfortunate outcome!_ She thought. _That's a major understatement. All three champions and most of the judges were killed, for goodness sake!_

"…And the subsequent banning of the competition, I have decided, along with the Headmaster of Beauxbatons and Headmistress of Durmstrang, to organise the first ever Triwizard Summit. This will be a chance for you to communicate with the other head students of wizarding schools and will aid the forging of ties between the three establishments."

"Where is it happening?"

"At the Beauxbatons Academy. We will depart on the morning of the 20th and return on Christmas Eve, so that you can still spend Christmas Eve and the whole of Christmas Day with your friends and family."

Inwardly, Lily groaned. Christmas with Petunia and another one of her dropkick boyfriends was always a treat.

* * *

"Just picture it Evans," Said James as they walked back to the head's tower. He slipped an arm around her waist and used the other to make hand gestures as he spoke.

"You, me and Paris. A five day romantic getaway."

Lily rolled her eyes and shoved him off her.

"It's a school trip Potter, not a 'romantic getaway'."

"We'll see Evans, we'll see. Anyway, you can't stop me from dreaming!" He replied sweetly, winking at her.

* * *

Lily, Chhaya and Remus were playing exploding snap on the floor and James and Sirius were engrossed in a game of chess, which James was losing spectacularly. He groaned as Sirius captured another one of his castles and reached down into the cabinet under the table and pulled out a bottle of Firewhisky and some shot glasses.

"Firewhisky anyone?"

Everyone obliged, but not before Lily made them pack away the exploding snap. ("Alcohol and exploding snap! Are you crazy?")

Everyone was sprawled on the lounges, observing the finale of the chess game. They had all had about four shots and where feeling a bit lightheaded, but James was grinning uncontrollably and _giggling_ a lot, and quite frankly, he was starting to annoy everyone.

To no one's surprise, except maybe James', Sirius emerged victorious. James looked blankly down at the chessboard.

"How did that happen" He slurred, before bursting into another fit of giggles.

"Well." Said Sirius, rising from his armchair and stretching. "That was fun, but I have other business to attend to, so I'll have to love you and leave you."

Lily smirked.

"Still shagging every girl that moves then Sirius?"

James giggled.

"Sirius is a virgin!" He slurred, and then giggled again.

"What?" Everyone looked at Sirius, who blushed.

"Thanks for telling _everyone_." He mumbled angrily at James.

"He's telling the truth?" Asked Lily in disbelief.

"He must be." Said Remus. "It's practically impossible to lie when you're drunk. Alcohol is almost like a crude Veritaserum, when someone's drunk enough of it."

Everyone stared at Sirius, speechless.

"But…you're meant to have been round the block more than anyone! There are so many rumours about who you're supposed to have done…how can you be a virgin?" Asked Chhaya, as she was the first one to get over the initial shock of the revelation.

"That's what they are, rumours." Said Sirius, wincing. "Lauren Sommers started it when I first went out with her, and ever since then every girl I've ever gone out with has said that I slept with them, like they think its some kind of achievement. And I've never even had a conversation with the Fleming twins, let alone a threesome!"

"Well, I don't think any of us ever expected you to say something like that, Padfoot." Said Remus.

Sirius sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

"I bet you all think I'm a total loser now." He said sadly, turning to leave.

Lily scoffed.

"Oh, for goodness sake! Not being a notorious man-whore doesn't make you a loser, Sirius."

Sirius smiled gratefully at Lily.

CLUNK. James slid of his armchair and onto the floor, hitting his head and giggling.

"I think we should put him to bed now." Said Remus. "He never could hold his alcohol. And we don't want a repeat of last Christmas."

"He he he! Nudie runs!" Giggled James.

* * *

A/N: This chapter could not have been possible without the help of several special friends:

Mia: for constantly reprimanding me for my own eye-rolling habit. I swear Mimi, they won't fall out!

Caity: for sharing with me the hilarious events of her brother's 21st, where all three of her brothers were drunk and doing nudie runs, down the street, around the block and in the back yard.

Jade: for informing me that you can't lie when you're drunk because you lose too much of your inhibitions. She should know. She and her brother barely communicate at all, but when he gets drunk, (which is nearly every weekend), instead of wanting to stay outside with his friends, he comes into her room and wants to have long philosophical and meaningful conversations with her. She's found out about lots of bad shit that he's done because of those little chats…


	7. James is an idiot, Toto and Edelweiss

* * *

"**I'll Never Give in to You" – A Lily and James story**

_A/N – This is my second fan-fic, so please be nice and R&R_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_

_Methinks as thou art scrolling,_

_It will be obvious to thee,_

_That 'Harry Potter' etc. belongs to J.K Rowling,_

_And most definitely not to me._

**A/N – I made up this disclaimer and was horrified, while innocently reading an LJ fic on this site, to discover that someone else had not only used it for their fic, but also credited someone else (i.e. not me) for the creation of it! Please, please, _please_ take note that if for some bizarre reason you want to use _my_ disclaimer for your fic, it would be nice if you asked me first or at least credited _me_ for it! It's only fair!**

* * *

**A/N : Many Thanks to my Absolutely Fabulous Reviewers!**

Dude: Thanks for reviewing…again?

hermione565: Thanks for reviewing again. I'm really glad that you like it. I'm honestly terrified by the thought of armed ducks…

MaisjetadoreSiriusNoir: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad that you like it. I'm I bit confused by what you meant when you said this though: _I slightly dislike the memory charm...if they did that how would Petunia dislike her sister and Harry in the future if she didn't know about magic?_ What I meant by the P.S. in that letter was that if Mr. and Mrs. Evans declined Lily's enrolment at Hogwarts, Ministry officials would obliviate all of their memories, including Lily's, but that didn't happen because Lily went to Hogwarts and Petunia hates Lily anyway. I hope that clarifies it for you…

Piper-Loves-Leo: Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm really glad you liked it!

Celi: Yay! I'm glad you liked that chapter and Abbie too!

truffletruffle01: Well…nudie runs are when people run around in the nude, usually when dared by people, or when drunk as skunks…he he…I'm glad you liked it!

Kristanna: Thanks for your review! Glad you liked it!

mystikalolo: I'm glad you liked it! No, I'm not Indian, but Chhaya is! I got her name of this awesome Indian baby names site and I thought it was really cute.

dreamy-crazygirl: Right, Yoda, talking backwards, oh yeah, I get it now. (Slaps self on head as am mindless bimbo) Anyway, I'm glad you like the slightly different approach to the Sirius thing and I guess he would be upset about people finding out because truthfully, he's quite shallow (at this stage in his life) and thinks that his reputation is built on him being a stud. Glad you liked it, and I guess James is more horny…naughty boy!…Oh well…Thanks for reviewing!

Jutey: Congratulations on being my 50th reviewer! (Streamers, confetti and glitter rain down on you and you are presented with a party hat, balloons and a cupcake) Anyway, glad you liked it…

Raiast: Yay! Glad you liked it! And I think you're probably right about the nudie run thing!

LostConscience: It's good that your eyes aren't gonna fall out because they can come in handy on occasion. I'm a bit worried about mine though. Your right, it does mean LJ action, yay! Glad you liked the chapter, but as for James'…status…that's for me to know and you to find out (in later chapters), dear reader.

James-RoxMySox: I'm truly glad you liked that part and I'm glad you like my fic, which is of course, nothing, compared to your fabulous fic 'Absolute Shocker!' which I absolutely adore.

AnimagisInTraining: Thank you for your fabulous reviews! You reviewed nearly every chapter, consecutively! You truly are a champ!

P.S: Glad you like it!

* * *

Finally, thank you, thank you, thank you to the people who have added this fic to their favourites list!

* * *

Chapter Seven – James is an idiot, Toto and Edelweiss

Lily walked into Dumbledore's office, levitating her trunk in front of her. James was already there and looked very exited.

"I can't wait to get there Evans! Do you think we'll have to share a room?" He winked suggestively.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Well Potter, as much as I would _love _to share a room with you, you hunky sex god, I don't think anyone would dare to subject me to such torture." She paused "And anyway, its not like we'll run out of room. Beauxbatons is going to be practically empty with none of the normal students there."

"Oh…yeah, I guess your right."

"Of course I'm right Potter."

"Evans, I've been thinking...well I think that we should start calling each other by our first names from now on. I mean...people might get confused if they hear us calling each other Evans and Potter, instead of our real names." Said James awkwardly.

"You, thinking? Well, good idea, for once, _James. _You're right, we've got to convince every one at the Summit that we get along and make a fabulous team."

"We may not get along that well, Evans, I mean Lily, but we still make a pretty good team, if I may say so myself."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Just then, Dumbledore strode into his office via a connecting door.

"Everybody ready?" He asked.

Lily and James nodded. Holding tight to their respective trunks, they reached out and touched the pocket watch that Dumbledore had removed from his pocket. The all too familiar hook-behind-navel-tugging-feeling was present and after several minutes in limbo, Lily, James and Professor Dumbledore arrived at their destination.

They were standing in a surreal landscape. The sky was a swirling mass of silvery gray cloud and the ground was covered in a think blanket of snow. Lily did a 360-degree turn. There was nothing to be seen on the horizon. No trees, no buildings and no other people.

"Toto, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore." Said James, in a sickly female voice, breaking the silence.

"You know what Potter –"

"James." He corrected her immediately.

"_James_. I'm seriously beginning to doubt your sexuality. You tell me that you are in love with me, but are you sure? You're obsessed with musicals! Girly ones! Don't you think that's just a _little bit_ campy? Are you sure that your apparent longing to date me doesn't stem from your long repressed desire to co-ordinate my wardrobe and style my hair?"

James was shocked, speechless and enraged.

"_Evans_." He growled.

"Lily." She corrected him, automatically. Then she saw his murderous expression.

"Oh calm down James! Come on, I've seen you snogging enough girls, and enjoying it, to know that you're not gay."

James visibly relaxed.

"Sirius, Remus and Peter like them too, you know." He said defensively. "Sirius' all time favourite film is _The Sound of Music_. He thinks that Leisel looks utterly shaggable."

Lily giggled, imagining Sirius singing _Edelweiss_.

Dumbledore cleared his throat to get their attention. They both jumped and blushed, as they had forgotten that he was there.

"Lily, James. In order to get to Beauxbatons we need to similtaneously say the incantation, _Videor Lacus_."

Lily and James got their wands out.

"On the count of three. One, two, three."

As as they said the incantation, a circular, opaque, sapphire blue lake appeared in the snow, and gliding towards them was a large silver Longboat. Lily thought that she had heard someone whisper the incantation with them from behind her, but she couldn't see anyone when she turned around. After an encouraging nod from Dumbledore, they climbed aboard.

Professor Dumbledore tapped the side of the boat with his wand and muttered:

"_Navis Permoveo_." The boat began to glide across the lake. When they reached the centre of the lake, it stopped.

Dumbledore pointed his wand straight ahead, and muttered:

"_Effrego per Obex_." The boat began to move again and Lily shivered and heard James shudder beside her as they passed through some kind of invisible barrier. Lily was distinctly reminded of the plunging-into-ice feeling she had experienced when she accidentally walked through the Fat Friar while doing her Prefect rounds in fifth year.

Immaculate green lawns suddenly replaced the snow-covered grounds that surrounded the lake and the dark blue water softened and sparkled. And ahead of them, as they neared the shore, an elephantine palace of white marble appeared.

They climbed ashore and were surprised to find two Aurors behind them removing Invisibility Cloaks.

"Ah! Lachlan, Emery. Nice to see you join us, visible to everyone at last!"

"Merely a security precaution, Albus."

Lily looked confused.

"Dumbledore can see through invisibility cloaks." James explained.

Lily nodded. _But how did James know that particular piece of trivia?_

They crossed the lawn and made their way up the flight of wide marble stairs. They were checked over by Security Trolls and more Aurors at the door before finally gaining admittance.

Their footsteps echoed in the enourmous ovular entrance hall that was glittering with flaming torch brackets. A choir of Wood-Nymphs was serenading them from the left side of the room, accompanied by a string quartet. The large fountain in the centre of the room was occupied by multipe be-jewelled golfish, that swam nochalantly through its crystal depths.

James heard Lily gasp beside him and grinned to himself. Ten students and a man who looked to be in his late 30s were sitting on silver thrones against the wall. Three thrones in the middle were raised higher than the others, with the one in between them, even higher than the other two. The man sitting in the middle rose as Lily, James and Professor Dumbledore came to a halt in front of them and his students followed his lead. He was wearing robes of dark blue velvet, wheras his students were all wearing pale blue silk robes.

"Dumbledore, it is a pleasure to be aquainted with you again." Said the man, in a husky voice with a very strong french accent.

"It's good to see you too Olivier." Replied Dumbledore, smiling and shaking his hand.

"May I present my Head Students?" He gestured to the students behind him as he said their names. "Head Girl Jolie Descartes et Head Boy Achille Delacour. Et mon Prefects, Ariane Thibault, Cerise Vespasien, Delphine Ambroise, Sylvie Jourdain, Corin Ermengelde, Hercule Gautier, Leopold Matthieu et Rainier Laurant."

Dumbledore nodded and smiled at them.

"These are my Head Students, James Potter and Lily Evans. Lily, James, this is Monsieur Papillion." James and Lily nodded and smiled.

"Ariane et Delphine, take Monsieur Potter et Madamoiselle Evans to their rooms, sil vous plait. You will be called when everyone has arrived and we are ready for lunch."

Two of the female prefects standing behind their headmaster came forward. One with chesnut brown hair and hazel eyes gave James and Lily a friendly smile, while the blonde next to her ignored Lily, but smiled flirtatiously at James.

"This way." Said the brunette.

The blonde was chatting with James in patchy english, so Lily decided to strike up a convesation with the friendlier brunette.

"Comment t'appelle tu?" Lily asked her.

"Je m'appelle Ariane. Tu parle francais?"

Lily smiled.

"Oui, un peu."

Lily noticed James looking at her incredulously.

"You speak French?" He asked, somewhat impressed.

"A bit. It was one of my subjects in primary school."

"They actually teach you _useful stuff_ at those muggle schools?"

Lily rolled her eyes and continued her rudely interrupted conversation with Ariane.

"J'apologise Ariane." Ariane smiled.

"That is allright. May I converse with you in english? I need to practice."

"Yes, of course!"

"So James, he is your petit garcon?"

"James? No he's not my boyfriend!" Lily laughed.

"Ah, so you are 'only friends'?" She asked slyly.

"No, I wouldn't say that we were friends.We're acquaintances really. He's just a friend of a friend of mine."

* * *

Spells – Created by using an incredibly useful English to Latin translator I found in Google

_Videor Lacus – _translates to: appear lake

_Navis Permoveo – _translates to: boat move

_Effrego per Obex – _translates to: break through barrier

Sounds so much more emotive in Latin, doesn't it?

A/N: I want to make it clear that I have nothing, absolutely nothing against homosexuals, so I don't want anyone to be offended!


	8. Games, Stags and Staring

"**I'll Never Give in to You" – A Lily and James story**

_A/N – This is my second fan-fic, so please be nice and R&R_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Methinks as thou art scrolling,**_

_**'Twill be obvious to thee,**_

_**That 'Harry Potter' etc. belongs to J.K Rowling,**_

_**And most definitely not to me.**_

* * *

A/N : Many Thanks to my Absolutely Fabulous Reviewers!

**Piper-Loves-Leo**: You really thought that? That's excellent. Glad you liked it!.

**Adi Gallia1**: Really glad you like it! Thank you!

**MaisjetadoreSiriusNoir**: Don't feel stupid! Glad you like Beauxbatons. Yeah, that girl is a bit like Fleur, but if you read this chapter, you'll find someone who is even more like her! Thanks for reviewing again!

**WritingsOfATeenageDramaQueen**: Thank you! You see it all the time? OMG are you serious? That's horrible, but also kind of cool…

**mystikalolo**: I think that that will be Delphine's only major appearance, but we'll have to see. James doesn't like her very muchanyway. Thanks for reviewing!

**Rosie**: glad you like it!

**melissa**: Thank you! I love Lily and James to bits.

**Alicia**: Thanks for reviewing!

**Tooki**: Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are way too kind! 

**dreamy-crazygirl**: Glad you liked the French! You _are_ smart! Though I can honestly say that getting Lily and or James jealous by them both liking other people never once crossed my mind! I wasn't actually going to have anything important happen between them until the very end of the summit when an enormous bombshell is dropped! He he, you'll have to wait and see what that is! Anyway, thanks for reviewing! Much, much appreciated!

**lil Angel99**: Glad you liked it! Please, not the ducks, NO! Anything but the ducks! Have mercy, have mercy!

**LostConscience**: Glad you liked it! You're completely right. Lily is so blind. Thanks for reviewing!

**DobbyGrl**: Thank you! Thank you so much!

**Mortari**: He he he. Thank you! I love utter nonsense in fan fics too!

**Dragonprincess**: Yay! Thank you!

**Celi**: Thank you! Maybe you're right!

* * *

Chapter Eight - Games, Stags and Staring

_"No, I wouldn't say that we were friends. We're acquaintances really. He's just a friend of a friend of mine."_

James nonchalantly rearranged the dark red sludge on his plate. He had no idea what it was, and it didn't look or smell particularly appealing, but the boy sitting next to him had dared him to try some. Since when was James ever one to turn down a challenge?

_"No, I wouldn't say that we were friends. We're acquaintances really. He's just a friend of a friend of mine."_

Lily's words were continuously swirling through his head. He couldn't help but feel a bit hurt by what she had said. Surely they were more than acquaintances, they'd being hanging around with each other for nearly seven years after all! Still, that probably wouldn't have been the case if he and Lily hadn't had Chhaya as their mutual friend. If Chhaya didn't exist, Lily probably wouldn't talk to him at all. It was such a shame. Before the little incident with Snape on the train before first year, James was sure that he and Lily would have had at least a close friendship, but it wasn't to be. James just had to ruin it before it had even properly begun. Oh well, he sighed. _Acquaintance_ or _friend of a friend_ was a step up form _mortal enemy_ or _arch nemesis_, wasn't it?

Sighing again, he looked down at the red goo on his plate and decided to take the plunge. He cut a small slice and put it slowly into his mouth. Hmm, not that bad. The gelatinous texture was rather off putting though. Looking back to the many diverse dishes on the table, James noticed a bright green crumbly substance, not too far away. Turning to the boy next to him, James was about to dare him to eat some, but for the first time noticed that the boy and every other boy at the table were all staring at something.

Looking in the direction of their aforementioned stares, James thought at first that they were all staring at Lily. He was about to let out a string of unsavory hexes on them, when he realised that they were in fact transfixed by the girl sitting next to Lily, to whom Lily was talking. And James could see why. She was a Veela. She had to be. With her flawless skin, fabulous smile, ethereal hair, piercing gray eyes and angelic facial features, there was no way that she was completely human.

_She must be the Durmstrang Head Girl_. He thought to himself. James hadn't even noticed when the Durmstrang representatives had finally arrived. He was too preoccupied by what Lily had said about him earlier.

* * *

"Ouch!" Exclaimed Lily. The group of Triwizard representatives were currently involved in an introductory session of name games and trust exercises. Unfortunately, all of the boys were still gazing continuously at Evangeline, The Veela Girl. Lily's partner, Achille, wasn't paying attention, and when Lily fell backwards, expecting him to catch her, she had fallen onto the ground with a loud thud. 

Achille, of course, hadn't noticed, as he was still transfixed by Evangeline.

"Lily, are you okay?" Asked James, giving her a hand up.

"Yes. Thank you." She muttered.

"I saw you talking to that girl at lunch. Is it true that she's a Veela?"

"Yes, well she's half Veela, meaning that she can't transform into that strange bird thing."

"I thought as much. Well, it looks like we're not going to get much done in the next couple of days. Not with her occupying nearly everyone's thoughts."

"You know James, I'm quite surprised that you're not standing over there with the other guys, staring at her with googly eyes and saliva dripping down your chin." James smiled, knowingly.

"Oh, my dear Lily. Didn't you know? Men who have found true love aren't affected by Veela charms."

Lily scoffed.

"Yeah, sure. You are not in love with me Potter."

"Just because you don't believe it, it doesn't mean that it's not true."

"Yeah, okay, whatever you say. Just shut up and do these exercises with me. You might actually prove yourself to be useful for once. The partner I've got at the moment is a hopeless case."

"Why pretend anymore Lily? I know that you're dying to be in my arms!"

"What did I say before Potter? Shut. Up."

James chuckled.

"Okay Lily, chill out! And it's James, remember? Now, turn around and prepare to fall back into my warm, welcoming, trustworthy arms."

Lily smirked, but turned around. She put her arms out and slowly began to fall backwards, feeling the air rush under her. Then, just before she thought that she was about to hit the ground again, strong arms caught her and held her close. Lily smiled as she felt James' warm chest against her back. She could even feel his heart racing. She sank into him and breathed in his scent. It was a mixture of soap and apples, and very comforting. After they had stood there for what seemed like hours, Lily noticed that all the girls were staring at them with knowing smiles.

"James," Lily said softly. "James, you can let go of me now."

"Oh, right, yeah…sorry." Said James awkwardly, blushing with embarrassment.

* * *

"_Only a acquaintance_? _Just a friend of your friend_? That is not what it appeared to be in the room beforehand, Lily! Said Ariane teasingly, poking Lily in the ribs. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Said Lily airily.

Ariane just smirked at her. Lily pretended that she hadn't seen and changed the subject of conversation.

"You know, I really wish that you and the other prefects were allowed to do everything with us. It would be nice to have you around more often, instead of just being there to make sure I get up in the morning and know where to go."

"Yes, that would be nice, although I am certain that I would dislike the lectures and meetings you are permitted to attend, very much."

"They're not all that bad. One of the speakers we had this afternoon was hilarious."

"It is six o'clock Lily. Time for you to go down to dinner."

"Aren't you coming too?"

"No, I am not. The Prefects will be dining alone in the kitchens and then setting up the Magical Projecting Screen for the film this evening."

"Oh, okay. Would you mind showing me the way to the Dining Hall again?"

"Of course Lily. That is my job."

* * *

Lily had been enjoying the summit immensely. They would have breakfast early every morning and then have meetings, debates and lectures about leadership and inter and intra-school unity, until lunchtime. After lunch, they would usually play games such as Quidditch or have Wizard's Chess, Exploding Snap or Gobstones Tournaments. After a brief and informal afternoon tea, they would be given leisure time until dinner, which they would usually spend exploring the castle and its grounds or, when lucky, the city of Paris. After dinner, they would watch a film on the M.P.S. and then retreat to their rooms, where they would be served a light supper before bed.

* * *

Lily couldn't sleep. That probably had something to do with the enormous full moon that was currently shining through the window, directly onto her face. She attempted to close the curtains and block out the moonlight, but they were made of a silky, sheer material and only managed to dim the bright light slightly. 

Lily sighed in defeat and instead looked out the window, which had a beautiful view of the grounds, which were currently flooded with the moon's silver light and just aching to be explored.

Shivering slightly, she got out from under her warm duvet and reached for her winter cloak that was draped over a nearby chair. Creeping quietly out of her room and into the common room that she shared with James, she made as little noise as possible, for fear of waking him.

Trying to remember the way out of the castle, she made her way towards the Entrance Hall. The grounds of Beauxbatons Castle were very different at night. Everything was illuminated by the silvery, ethereal light of the moon and seemed soft and alien to what she was used to. Lily lay down on the soft grass, which was completely devoid of snow. She loved Beauxbatons, it was beautiful, but it was also rather sterile. No snow was allowed to fall form the heavens over the ground, everything in the grounds was neatly trimmed and topiaried. No leaf was out of place and every perfectly spherical rosebush had exactly twelve white, blemish free blooms. Beauxbatons was beautiful, but it lacked Hogwarts' warmth and sincerity. For the first time, Lily missed the chattering portraits, moving staircases and even irritating Peeves.

The soft sound of lapping water nearby made Lily sit up suddenly. Looking around for an intruder, she found the source of the noise. Drinking from the lake was a graceful silver stag. Lily's breath caught in her throat as the elegant beast began to move cautiously towards her. It came closer and closer, until it stopped, just in front of her. Lily timidly put out a hand, to stroke its neck, but it instead moved its head and licked her palm with its warm, pale pink tongue. Lily giggled and patted it gently on the head, between its antlers. Lily smiled and it let out a sound that sounded like a strangled moan. The stag seemed to be leaning into her hand, urging her to rub its scalp with greater intensity. It moaned again, but all of a sudden, Lily found her hand rubbing the scalp of none other than James Potter.

He moaned and Lily withdrew he hand immediately from his head.

"You-" She began, but James cut her of by kissing her. Lily melted, but then remembered whom she kissing. She pushed him away aggressively.

"_You're an animagis?_" She hissed. "Underage _and_ unregistered? Do you have _any idea_ how much trouble you can into for that James? I sure as hell hope that you didn't do this in another pathetic attempt to impress me! Because if it was, I'm most certainly not! And how _dare_ you think that you can distract me by kissing me like that? What makes you think that you can kiss me at all?That was completely out of line! What are you go-"

"Lily, shut up! I can explain, okay."

"I most certainly hope so James. You've got a hell of a lot of explaining to do."


End file.
